


The Very Angry Achilles

by kitewolf



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Gen, Hector makes an appearance..., M/M, Picture book, death and gore only in papercut-like representations, nothing too bad, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitewolf/pseuds/kitewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Achilles fights his way through a varied and very large quantity of people until, dead at last, his body is burned to ash and he goes to the Underworld.</p>
<p>(A retelling of the tale of Achilles as a version of "The Very Hungry Caterpillar")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Angry Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for tumblruser  thoodleoo who said:  
> "somebody should make a version of the very hungry caterpillar about achilles and call it the very angry achilles and it can be about all the people/things he fought"  
> and  
> '“on monday achilles fought one river, but he was still angry”  
> “on tuesday achilles pierced through two trojans, but he was still angry”  
> on wednesday achilles dragged hector around the walls three times, but he was still angry”'
> 
> I definitely didn't mean to actually do the whole thing and I spent entirely too long on this. Whoops!


End file.
